


Coda: Flesh and Blood

by Bbblaney77



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Episode: 1x19 Flesh and Blood Coda, Gen, Not Beta Read, Not CaReese quite yet but working on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbblaney77/pseuds/Bbblaney77
Summary: This is how I'd have liked the episode Flesh and Blood to end.John taking Taylor home and helping him and Joss start to deal with the mental and emotional fallout.Also John having a little talk with Elias about his displeasure about what he did.
Relationships: Carl Elias & John Reese, Harold Finch & John Reese, Joss Carter & John Reese, Joss Carter & Taylor Carter, Joss Carter/John Reese, Taylor Carter & John Reese
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Coda: Flesh and Blood

“Talk to me.”

“Mom, it’s me.”

Sigh, “Taylor. Are you okay?”

“That guy you sent is kind of a badass.”

“Yeah and he knows it too.”

“Who’s the guy with the glasses?”

“Heh, if you find out, let me know.”

“Where are you?”

“I’m safe. I’ll see you soon.”

“Okay.”

Click.

Taylor looked up front at the two men that rescued him. “Where are we going?”

He watched as they looked at each other. They must not have thought it through.

“We’re going to drop Mr. Finch off then if it’s okay with you I’ll take you home until your mom gets there.”

“Uh… no offence but I’m not sure about that… I mean I’m glad you saved me and all but…” Taylor said hesitantly.

John chuckled, proud of him for being cautious. “How about if I get your mom’s permission first?”

“Okay then.”

John took out his phone and sent a text to Carter

**-Is it okay if I take Taylor home for you?**

It was a short time later that he got a response

**-That’s fine.**

John knew she wouldn’t have a problem with it, it’s not like he hasn’t been to her house before. He handed the phone back to Taylor to see the message.

“Okay.”

John gave him an easy smile as he took the phone back and told Finch head to a spot near his own place. He knows how private Harold is and isn’t a fan of others knowing where he lives.

A little bit later Harold pulled over to the side of the road.

John turned back and said, “Taylor you can ride in the front if you want.”

All three got out, Harold looked at the young man that he’s going to add to his list of people he keeps an eye on now. He shares John’s dislike of people that mistreat kids. “Mr. Carter, I’m glad to make your acquaintance. My name is Harold Finch, if you need anything let me know.” He shook the young man’s hand and then nodding to John, he turned to walk across the street. Thankful that John knew he would need to get home and take something for his pain. Today had been a trying day.

John left the passenger door open as they both walked around the car. John got in the driver’s seat as Taylor got in the passenger side.

John looked over to see that Taylor is a strong young man but today has been trying. “Do you guys have any food at the house?”

“Uh, I’m not sure, mom needs to go shopping soon.” Taylor said feeling bad about saying it.

“It’s okay Taylor I know how busy she is. We will need to make a stop first.” John said turning towards Carter’s house. He knows of a grocery store on the way.

He pulls in and they both get out. Taylor looks confused at John. Taylor assumed he was going to stop at a drive-thru or something.

John smiled at that. “I’m going to get a few things for you guys. You can help me make sure I get stuff your mom gets.”

With that they go inside, and John fills a shopping cart full of food fresh fruits and vegetable as well as other staples to make dinner. Taylor telling him what they have at home and what brand they like.

John also knew that by taking Taylor’s mind off today’s events even if for a few minutes it would help him. He got a few bags of candy, he looked over and told Taylor not to tell his mom, with a teasing smile. He made sure to get stuff to make his favorite hot chocolate.

They took the food up to the front and checked out. After buying almost $150 worth of food they loaded them into the car. John didn’t put them in the trunk since it still had a few items that Taylor shouldn’t see. John packed several items for the rescue just in case.

He had Taylor direct him to the house, since he’s not supposed to know where it is.

They got lucky and found a spot very close to the house. Like guys, they loaded up their arms and got all the bags in one trip.

It took some shuffling for Taylor to get his key out, but they got it and stepped in, taking the food to the kitchen. John looked around seeing how it’s laid out. He turned to Taylor who is standing there watching him, not sure what to do next.

“Taylor go get cleaned up and put on something comfortable. I’ll make some dinner and then we can wait for your mom to get home.” John said gently, he knows that Taylor is still processing what happened. John took off his over coat leaving the suit coat on over his weapon so not to scare Taylor, just in case.

“Are you sure, I can show you where everything is.” Taylor said.

John sat on the stool to not loom over Taylor which is the last thing he needs. “Taylor, I know what you are going through, trust me, the sooner you start to get into your normal routine the easier it will be for you to deal with everything. Go get cleaned up, come back when you are ready. I’ll make you and your mom something light for dinner. Okay?”

Taylor nods taking John at his word. After all he’s a badass. “Okay.”

“If I need something, I’ll call you I promise.” John said slowly getting up to start putting the food away.

“Okay.” Taylor hesitantly turned to leave.

“Oh, Taylor…” John waited until he turned back. “If you need anything, let me know. Okay?”

“Okay.” Taylor felt a little better knowing that he wasn’t alone.

John listened as Taylor went up stairs to clean up. He took off his suit coat and removed his weapon putting it out of sight. He took out his phone again to let Carter know that they were at her house and he has dinner for both Taylor and her when she gets home. He got a short thank you back.

Then he rolled up his sleeves. And got to work.

John opened the fridge and chuckled at how bare it is. He started to put the food away. He opened the freezer to see it’s full of readymade meals.

He got it all put away, and then started to take out what he needed to make some soup and sandwiches.

He kept an ear open for Taylor as he hummed while cooking. He could just have opened some of the cans of soup, but his mother would have kicked his ass for that. She taught him how to cook, something he loves, but rarely gets to do, since he lives alone.

He gave a sad smile as the shower stayed on for a while.

He’s sure that Taylor is using the time to cry, a stress reliever. He had done it more then once when he first started with the CIA.

He finished making the food and waited a few more minutes then going to the stairs he called up that the food is ready.

He went back to start to clean up the kitchen washing the pots and pans he used. Not to long later, he heard Taylor come down the stairs.

He looked up and ignoring the red eyes of the teen. He pointed to the stools. “Do you want the TV or music on? It will help with the silence.”

Taylor got up to turn on the TV, he flipped the channels until ESPN came on showing sports highlights.

They sat and both slowly ate. John made a comment about the Knicks not having a good year which he knew would get Taylor’s attention.

Taylor surprised asked about his interest in basketball. John opened up about playing basketball in high school and was pretty good had planned to go to college on a scholarship until he got an injury. Taylor slowly asked about John’s history wanting to know more about ‘Mr. Badass’.

John knowing that longer he kept him engaged the easier it would be. He told him a very sanitized version of his history. Joining the military, becoming a ranger, special forces.

“So, you were in Iraq and Afghanistan, is that where you met my mom?”

“No, I was there several times, but I’d never met your mom there.”

“Where did you meet her?”

“She was there when I was taken into custody after getting into a fight in the subway. Several guys wanted to hurt people… and I stopped them. I, I was not in a good place at the time. I’m sure you’re familiar with what can happen to soldiers that have seen too much…”

“Yeah, my dad… he, he’s like that.”

John felt bad, he knew a little about Paul Carter from the research he’d done. “I’m sorry.”

They stayed like that for a while listening to the next show while slowly eating the food.

John continued, “Anyway, your mom came into talk to me, and she helped me get out of my head. After that I met Mr. Finch and he hired me to do security work. But I never forgot your mom, I was able to meet her again a little while back, we sort of work in similar circles.”

“That sounds like my mom.” Taylor said smiling at proud he is of his mom.

“Yeah.” John’s easy smile was back.

Taylor looked intently at John, examining him.

John, knowing who his mom is, let him. Knowing whatever Taylor asks next will be interesting.

“Do you like my mom?”

“Yes, I would like to think I’m her friend. Someone she can count on to have her back… Same goes for you, if you’d like I’ll have your back to.” John treaded carefully not wanting to let Taylor know just how deep he’s beginning to realize his feeling for Joss might be.

“What are your intentions towards my mom.” Taylor asked getting confident enough to be direct. This is his mom after all and no matter how much of a badass John is, she will always come first.

“Friendship, nothing more. Neither of us would have time even if there was.” John said not fully happy with the answer.

Taylor not fully believing the answer lets it go for now, but he’ll keep an eye on them.

They finished some food; Taylor ate more than he thought he would. Which is what John intended by distracting Taylor he didn’t get lost in his head.

“You like hot chocolate?” John asked after seeing that Taylor had finished.

“Uh sure…”

“Huh, you haven’t had my hot chocolate, or you wouldn’t sound like that. Come on put your plate and bowl in the sink and I’ll make you the best hot chocolate you’ve ever had.” John said getting up to put his dishes in the sink.

“What about the rest of the food?” Taylor pointed to the pot that held more soup and several more sandwiches.

“I’m leaving them out for your mom, if it gets too much later, I’ll put them up until she gets home.”

Taylor started to clean the dishes without being asked. John took out the ingredients to make his hot chocolate.

Since there was only a couple of plates and bowls it didn’t take Taylor long to finish. He sat back down to watch the drink get made. John to fill the silence explained what he’s doing and why it’s better then just the instant powder.

He finished the first drink and handing it to Taylor reminded him that it’s hot and to slowly sip.

Taylor blew on it for a few minutes then took a sip. The taste exploded on his tongue.

John chucked at his pleasantly surprised look.

He finished his and they moved into the living room.

John told him to find something to watch. It is starting to get late, but he knew both mother and son would want to see each other as soon as she got home.

John checked his cell phone just make sure he didn’t miss any messages from Joss.

“Still nothing yet?” Taylor asked.

“No, but I know her partner and I know how capable your mom is I’m sure whatever she’s doing she’s fine.” John had received a message from Finch that Joss was booking Elias and the Dons and filling out paperwork for the events of the day. So, John isn’t worried since she’s at the station.

Taylor found a game from earlier in the evening. They slowly started to talk about the game and the players. John let slip some light trash talk that put Taylor at ease and soon they were trash talking each other as much as the players on the TV.

As the game ended, John knew it was time to talk to him. “Taylor, you have been through a very traumatic experience and you will need to talk to someone…”

“I’m fine.” Taylor said more on instinct than anything else.

“I’m sure but you will want to talk to someone. You can talk to your mom, or me, or maybe someone impartial that can help you deal with it… not right now, there is time, but trust me you want to have someone to talk to. I speak from personal experience.” John said.

“Okay, I’ll think about it.” Taylor said then asked the question that’s been on his mind all night since he saw ‘Mr. badass’ in action. “Can you teach me to… do what you do?”

John smiled knowing that he would likely ask. “We’ll ask your mom and if she agrees I’d be happy to teach you self-defense.”

“Cool, I want to be a badass like you.” Taylor said grinning.

John chuckled, “Actually your mom is a bigger badass then I am.”

Taylor smiled, “That’s true… could she kick your ass?”

“Maybe, I hope I don’t have to find out.” John said mostly teasingly. “Why don’t you head up to bed, try and get some sleep. Your mom will check on you when she gets home.”

“Okay.” Taylor not really wanting to go to sleep.

“Taylor, I’m not going anywhere. If you need me, I’ll be right here. I know you are worried about going to sleep and you might have nightmares but maybe not. If you do, there is no shame in coming back down here and sitting with me. But you should try and get some sleep. Trust me, you’re safe; I’ve got your back.” John said gently. He had hoped the milk in the hot chocolate would help him sleep.

Feeling better, Taylor got up and made his way upstairs, “Goodnight, Mr. Badass.”

“Goodnight, little badass.”

John waited until Taylor finished getting ready for bed and went into his room then John moved into the kitchen and moved the food into the fridge not knowing how long it would be until Joss got home.

He then turned on the music and set the volume low then flipped through the channels until he got to a news channel to catch up on the news. Not that it did any good, but still it helps to know what’s going on in the world.

He pulled out his phone and checked a few things online. He checked a couple of apps he had Finch make to keep an eye on things. Including where Carter is, still at the station.

He would normally take his handgun and clean it right now but doesn’t want to have it out incase Taylor comes back downstairs.

John hopes that Joss gets home before Taylor has any nightmares, not that he can’t deal with them but John is still a stranger to the kid and it would scare him if John walked into his room to wake him from any nightmares.

The only thing he can do is keep his ears open and pray that Taylor gets, at least tonight, a dream free night.

That’s one of the reasons he has the music on, nothing heavy or fast. So, Taylor knows he’s still here.

About two hours go by and John’s excellent hearing hears an aborted scream. He sighs knowing his hope for Taylor to get a good night’s sleep didn’t happen.

He hears footsteps as they descend the steps. John looks over to see Taylor looking for him as he comes down the steps.

“I’m still here, you can come down and talk about it or just sit here with me if you want.”

“Is my mom here yet?” John doesn’t comment on how much Taylor sounds like a scared little kid. Which isn’t a surprise.

“No not yet, do you want to call her?”

“Uh, no… I’m sure she’s busy.” John can hear the disappointment in his voice.

“I know she’s busy otherwise she would be here. I’ll bet she’s trying to get everything done now so that she can take tomorrow off. I’m sure she will want to keep you close for a while. She was scared when she found out.” John said gently as Taylor walked back into the room to sit on the couch near John.

“She was?” Taylor said because she’s always been the strong one, he’s never seen her scared.

“Yeap, she made me promise I would get you out because she couldn’t, I think that’s what frightened her the most, that she couldn’t come get you herself.”

“But why, that guy said that he would let me go if she did what he said… I, I don’t know what to think.”

“Taylor, that guy wanted to kill a bunch of people and your mom had to make the hardest choice anyone ever has to make. She knew I would get you, but she couldn’t let those people die. She’s a hero and the best person I know.” John said turning to look at Taylor having forgotten that Elias was there, and Taylor might not understand.

John watched as Taylor looking down processed what he said, before he continued. “In fact, I need your help with something…”

Taylor looked up, wanting to help do something. “What?”

“I’m going to need you to help your mom for at least the next few days. She’s going to feel guilty about you getting taken, even though it’s not either of your guys fault. So I’ll need you to remind her that it’s not her fault when you see her look distressed and not hide anything from her, it may sound strange but if you let her help you, you will be helping her. See the best way to help her get over her guilt is to let her help you come to terms with what happened. Okay?”

“Yeah, that makes sense we learned something about that in class. I can do that; besides it’s always been just her and I as she always said.”

“Yeah, but you both have me to back you up. Trust me.” John then let the matter sit for a while, “do you want another hot chocolate?” John asked, getting up to stretch his legs as well.

“No, I’m going to try and go back to sleep.” Taylor said getting up himself.

John not normally a tactile person slowly put his hand on Taylor’s shoulder. “I forgot to tell you earlier, but you did really good today. You kept your head and stayed calm. You did everything you needed to do to survive I know that your mom is very proud of you. And for what it's worth, I’m very proud of you.” John said taking a half step closer, in case Taylor wanted a hug, it helps to have contact with someone.

Taylor not thinking about it pulled John into a hug. He blinked back a few tears.

John wrapped his arms around Taylor and smiled when he heard a muffled watery ‘thanks’.

After a few minutes Taylor stepped back his head down almost embarrassed.

John smiled and put his hand back on Taylor’s shoulder. “Thank you I needed that hug as much as you did. Try not to stress about anything, it’s normal what you are experiencing, and it _will_ get better, I promise.”

John waited until Taylor looked up at him, “And you can ask your mom I always keep my promises. Try to get some sleep, little badass, as soon as your mom’s home I’m sure she going to wake you up to give you the tightest hug you’ve ever gotten. We’ll talk to her about training you to be a badass another day. There’s plenty of time.”

John then stepped over to his coat and pulled out an item he purchased at the store, a blank book like a diary. He was going to wait and give it to Joss later, but it would help him now. “Here, one of the things that they tell you is to write down your thoughts. I got this for you when you wake up, you can write down what you are thinking and what you saw. It will help you. I’ve done it before. If you talk to someone profession, they will recommend it.”

Taylor took the plain black book and flipped through it. “Thanks.”

“Trust me it will help, once you write it out, it takes away the power the nightmares have.” John said gently still standing next to Taylor.

Taylor nods then turns to go back upstairs. “Goodnight John, and thanks for everything.”

John followed Taylor to the stairs, “Goodnight Taylor, and you’re welcome, but you will never need to thank me.” He wanted to add that both Joss and Taylor are important to him, but the very perceptive mother’s son would pick up on it.

John watched Taylor head up the stairs as he turned to back to the couch.

John sat back down and flipped the channels again more than done with whatever passes for news these days. He landed on nick at night and golden girls is one. John has never told anyone, but he likes watching it. Several of the shows that are shown on nick at night in fact.

It was almost 2am when his phone buzzed with a message from Carter that she is on her way home. He sent back that he’s still here and Taylor’s fine. So, she won’t worry any more then she already is.

About 20 minutes later John heard the key unlock the door, John got up and slowly made his way to the hallway.

He looked her over to make sure she’s okay. Something he finds himself doing more and more every time he sees her. He helps her take off her coat.

“He’s up in his room, he should be asleep, but go up and wake him and give him a tight hug then get changed. I’ll heat up your dinner for you.” John said gently knowing she will either agree or her independent side will argue.

He could see the argument brewing in her eyes. Until he stepped closer and put his hands on her shoulders. “Please Carter… Joss, I want to help you, go see your son for yourself Finch had a doctor check him out he’s fine they didn’t hurt him in any way. Then go and get ready for bed, like I told Taylor the sooner you get into your usual routine the faster you will feel better. I have soup and a couple of sandwiches for you.”

Joss wanted to argue, her need to take care of everything, but John spoke softly and gently and just the fact that he used her first name took the wind out of her sail and she nods then heads upstairs. She had booked Elias and his henchmen as well as the Dons just for pissing her off, then spent hours filling out paperwork about what happened. It was only because she knew that John was with Taylor that she didn’t put it off. She already requested tomorrow, or rather today off. She will be calling the school if they aren’t already closed due to the security guard being killed. She’d seen that report while doing the paperwork.

Joss hurry up the stairs and taking a minute to put her badge and handgun in her room she then headed to Taylor’s room she stopped in the doorway taking a shuddered breath at seeing him in his bed looking more peaceful then she expected him to.

John listened as she entered Taylor’s room then he stepped away to heat up the soup and sandwiches and to give them privacy.

Joss moved over and sat on the bed she reached out, her hand shaking a little, as she touched her baby. She rested her hand gently on his chest feeling the strong heartbeat. She looked him over and saw no injuries. “Taylor, baby wake up.” She was torn between letting him sleep and needing to hug him.

Taylor opened his eyes to see his mom there. He sat up to hug her.

Joss pulled her son in as tightly as she could her eyes welling up with tears.

“Are you okay mom?”

Joss quietly laughed; her son is always trying to look out for her. “I’m fine now, how about you?”

“I’m okay.” He wanted to help his mom by being honest and letting her help him. “John got me this book to write down my thoughts and if I have bad dreams. He also made soup and sandwiches, from scratch.”

“Really, is it any good.” Joss said lightly happy that John is taking care of her baby.

“Yes, and he makes a really good hot chocolate.”

“Huh I guess I’ll have to try it for myself sometime.” She saw him yawn. “Go back to sleep baby, we are staying home tomorrow, well after I go to the store to get groceries.”

“You don’t have to; John and I went to the store on the way home.” Taylor told her.

Joss didn’t know what to make of this along with the rest of what John has done for her tonight. “Huh, well then I guess it’s just you and me all day.” She leaned over and kissed Taylor on the forehead as she got up. “go to sleep baby I’ll be here if you need me.”

“Goodnight mom, John’s a really good friend… and I think he likes you.” Taylor said drowsy as sleep once again told hold of him.

Joss walked to the door once again looking back and watched him sleep for a while. Then she went to her bedroom and stripping out of her clothes she turned on the shower and cleaned off the dirt and grime wishing that she could wash the rest of it off as easily.

She felt her tears fall now that it’s over and her baby’s safe.

She threw on a t-shirt and sweats then walked downstairs still not sure what to make of her… houseguest.

She walked into the kitchen and paused a warm bowl of soup and several mouth-watering sandwiches are waiting her. John standing at the counter on the far side, she takes a moment to admire him, his suit coat is off, and the sleeves are rolled up.

She walks over to the fridge opening it she then checks the freezer then she looks in the cabinets to see what else he got.

She turns back to him, not sure whether to thank him or yell at him.

John seeing the storm brewing, “Joss, you know that Finch is a billionaire and pays me _very well_. I know you are busy, so I just helped you out.

Joss once again can’t fault him and is almost as frustrated by that as what he’s been doing for her.

“Joss your food is getting cold. Trust me it’s not as good cold as it is warm.” John said knowing he’s kind of pushing his luck.

Joss gave him the stink eye but sat down and tried the soup. She bit back a moan at how good it is. She then picked up one of the sandwiches and as she expected it tastes as mouth-watering as it smells.

She looked up to see John with his trademark smirk, that makes her want to either slap it off or kiss him senseless… wait where did that come from.

“It’s fine, I heard you make a decent hot chocolate.” She said not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

“I was going to ask if you wanted a glass of wine or that. The hot chocolate would help you sleep better. But it’s up to you.”

“Uh I’m sure you need to get home and sleep or whatever you don’t have to stay…” Joss started to offer him an out, but as she realized what she’s saying, she finds she’s not fully ready for him to leave yet.

“I’m good. I want to make sure you both are okay.” John said not doing a very good job of hiding his need to be here tonight.

“Why?”

“I, I got there to late, if I had been there just a little bit sooner, he never would have been taken.” John’s not sure why he said anything. He knows that Joss will already feel guilty.

Joss can easily read his guilt, “John…” she said softly as she patted the stool next to her for him to sit down. “You did everything you could. You got him back, you took a bullet for my son…” at his look of surprise. “I saw the footage from the school. You did everything you could. And I can’t thank you enough.” Joss said her tears back.

Joss had turned to talk to John so he put his arms around her holding her tightly. “You will never have to thank me; I will never let anything happen to either of you.” He whispered in her ear.

They parted and she went back to eating the delicious food. She hadn’t had an appetite all day due to the stress, but now that everything has been settled, she’s hungry. She ate all the food faster than she anticipated.

She is also distracted by John, the way he’s been acting. She wants to claim he’s just sorry about the way things went down with the safe house, but it’s more than that.

Then there is what her son mumbled as he went back to sleep about John liking her.

She’ll admit John is a very good-looking man. Other than his incessant need to break the law she’d sworn to uphold he’s damn near perfect, for a man.

She didn’t even realize that he’d gotten up until he set a mug of hot chocolate in front of her and took her plate and bowl.

He softly warned her it’s hot as he took the dishes to the sink to wash them. She wants to tell him to not bother but something tells her he’s going to do it anyway. She took a sip and couldn’t help the moan that sprang forth. This is the best hot chocolate she’s ever tasted.

She knew even with his back to her that he’s smirking. “Not a word.” She warned without any real bite.

She sipped some more and watched as he put the last of the soup into a container and put it back into the fridge then wash the last of the pans.

She was still in the process of trying to figure out what to say or ask of him next. When he spoke.

“I’m going to assume you wouldn’t want the department shrink to talk to Taylor. I know that Finch will be happy to arrange for him to talk to someone professional…” John said treading carefully, he knows she’s not a fan of taking something.

“I… I’ll have to think about it.” She couldn’t dismiss it out of hand. She would do anything for her baby.

But yes, John’s right she doesn’t want to subject Taylor to the department anymore then she has to.

She not sure how well that will work since they shot a security guard in front of the school and everyone knows that her son was taken.

She told the Captain that her son had been rescued and was fine when she got to the precinct. She said she wasn’t sure of the details but had spoken to him and strangely enough that was enough for the Captain to let it go.

“I’ll ask Finch to put a list of people together for you to look over and if you choose one go from there.” John said as he stayed on the far side of the kitchen so not to crowd her.

She asked something that was a different topic to something lighter. “I didn’t know you could cook, is the CIA also in bed with the CIA the Culinary Institute of America?” she said teasingly.

John smiled a sad smile. “No, my mom… she was a baker, and she taught me how to cook and bake. I, just don’t do it as much as I’d like.”

“Well, you are welcome to cook for us anytime you want.” Joss said joking to keep John from getting to down, she wanted to kick herself for bring up a sad subject.

“I’ll keep that in mind. I really enjoy cooking, it’s relaxing.” John said smiling a little brighter now.

She wants to ask why… but she’s afraid of the answer. She sometimes, like right now, sees something in his eyes that both frightens and excites her.

She learned how to read John not from his body language, or his words, but his eyes and his face. He can’t hide from her. For as closed off and ‘unreadable’ as he seems to be, she never had trouble after she learned how to decipher him. His eyes tell her things he refuses to say.

“Taylor asked if I would teach him self-defense. I told him we would talk to you first. I would be happy to teach him. But it’s up to you.” John said growing uncomfortable with the very comfortable silence the softly playing music in the other room and her occasional sipping from the mug.

“I don’t have a problem with that. I’ll talk to him later about it.”

“Let me know, we’ll work something out… If you want, I could teach you what I know.” John asked before he lost his nerve. His need to have a reason to be in her presence without danger is stronger than ever.

“I just might take you up on that. I could learn a few things from a special-forces trained… badass.” Joss said going with a teasing route. Something they were falling more and more into before she broke off things after Elias shot Szymanski.

As are as she’s concerned both Finch and John have more then made up for their mistakes.

She finished her mug and couldn’t hide her yawn it’s been a very long day and even longer night. John stepped over holding his hand out for the mug.

She toys with refusing, but she decided she will let John take care of her tonight since he seems determined to do so.

She hands him the mug which he turns to wash. He then puts on his suit coat and waits for Joss to walk him to the door.

Joss almost asked him to stay but her independent side refused. Besides she’s going to bed, her relief that her baby is fine, and they are both home safe, means she should be able to sleep mostly worry free.

John as he got his over coat on, grew more and more reluctant to leave. He just can’t think of a valid reason to stay.

As they get to the front door, he turns to her and not thinking about it, he hugs her. He gives a silent sigh of relief when she’s quick to hug him back. She put her arms around him inside his coat and he can feel her shaking slightly.

He put one hand on her head and softly said, “shh, let it out. I’m here.”

Joss thought she would be okay, but as soon as she felt safe in his arms her dam broke and she quietly shed tears.

He held her, rocking gently, as he would alternated between softly telling her both of them will be okay, and resting his cheek on her head.

It was as much for him as it is for her.

Far sooner than either of them wants she pulls back. She started to reach up to wipe away her tears and apologies for getting his shirt wet when she felt his thumb gently wipe them away.

“Don’t apologized you needed that as much as I did.” John softly whispered knowing what she was going to say.

“Please… Joss don’t freeze me out anymore.” John added before he could rein in his tongue.

Joss had already decided not to, but the amount of pleading she heard in his voice surprised her. She put her hand on his cheek caressing it as she looked into his eyes trying not to get lost in the depths. She nodded not trusting herself to speak. She watched as his eyes closed in visible relief and then he leaned over to gently kiss her forehead.

“Goodnight Joss, call me anytime if you or Taylor, need anything.” John said working to keep from getting choked up on the words. Trying not to reveal too much.

“Just fair warning, I’ll be by sometime to make you guys dinner.” John said falling back their light teasing that is really flirting but neither are ready to admit it.

“I’m going to guess this will be when we’re not here?” Joss said grateful that he pulled back, both mentally and physically as they took a half step back.

“Of course, otherwise it wouldn’t be as much fun.” John said his familiar smirk showing.

“I guess, so all that food you bought doesn’t go to waste.” Joss replied.

John wanting more than anything to stay and hold her, but he knows if he doesn’t leave now, they could end up doing something neither are ready to do yet.

He leans over and kisses her forehead again, then reluctantly stepped to the door unlocking and opening it. The cold night air a sharp sting to them both. “Goodnight Joss.” He said again then stepped out and quietly closed the door behind him.

He waited until he heard the chain and deadbolt before he walked down the steps and getting into his car to head back to a cold empty apartment.

Joss, acutely aware of how empty her arms feel and how much emptier her house feels now that he’s gone. She placed her hand on the door as she finished locking the door. She heard him walk away after she did it.

She walked around the main floor turning everything off and checking all the doors and windows. Then she headed upstairs spending several minutes in Taylor’s doorway watching him sleep. Then she finished getting ready for bed, and just in case Taylor wakes up she left her door open, as she laid down to sleep.

\---------------------------------------------

Finch sent a list of the best child psychologist in New York with the insistent that he will cover any bills. He told her it is the least he could do.

She spent the weekend with Taylor, and they talked about everything. Taylor told her what John had said about why she couldn’t give in. She felt her eyes well up in tears at how much John protected them both. It would be easy for Taylor to be upset with her about it.

He told her about how John had recommended he tell her what he’s going through so they can help each other.

She agreed to let Taylor learn self-defense from John, or as Taylor calls it, learn to be a badass like him.

Taylor agreed to see the counselor that he liked.

It was a few days later, that she would get a text from John in the late afternoon that he’d made them dinner and it was waiting for them, when they got home, she felt a smile bloom on her face without realizing.

Taylor got the same text.

The next time it was the first day that Taylor and John went to a gym that Finch had gotten for John to workout in. He worked with Taylor then after he took him home, he made dinner for them.

He told Taylor he couldn’t stay, in part because it would be far to easy to get into the habit of staying and in part because this is time that Joss and Taylor need to spend together.

John still called her or Fusco for information or to make an arrest, but he tried not to crowd her too much.

He wanted to find a happy medium for Joss and him.

He hasn’t set up a time to work out with Joss instead he’d rather she came to him when she’s ready.

\---------------------------------------

(Epilogue)

(several days later)

The clang of the prison door sounded loud as it closed behind John. He didn’t react to it nor did he react to the two guards that were behind him, knowing they are Elias’s people.

He looked over to see the man sitting in the otherwise empty room.

“John, I’ve been expecting a visit.” Elias called out.

“Glad I could help.” John said without emotion.

“How can I help you today?”

John moved silently to the table that Elias sat at. Not moving fast just moving normal, to show he’s not afraid of being in the lair of the so-called lion.

“This isn’t a social call; this is your one and only warning.” John said.

Elias didn’t look surprised, but the guards seem to tense up. “Oh, John?”

“Yes, it is going against my every instinct not to kill you right now. I’m trying not to be that kind of man, but _Carl_ if you or any of your people do _anything_ to any of my people…” John leaned forward slowly to prove his point, “I will rain hell down upon you and your organization.”

“That’s a very bold statement John…”

“Carl, you said we are both killers, that’s true, but what you don’t understand is you are nothing. You are not a monster not some big bad. You are just a small fish in a big pond. In the service of my country, I’ve stood toe to toe with true monsters… true big bads. And I’ve ended them. Make no mistake Elias, I am the darkness you fear. You know enough about me to know I’m very good at what I do.” John leaned back at ease ignoring the two guards behind him that have tensed up and are waiting to strike.

John continued like he’s having a normal conversation, “I’ve killed many people over the years, some deserved it, some maybe didn’t. It never bothered me much, that’s why I was so good at it. So, please heed this warning. I won’t stop until everyone in your organization is dead.”

“I’m not sure the honorable detective Carter would agree to that…” Elias said, attempting to hide the fear he feels. He’s seen the man in front of him at work, but with restraint, so it sends a spike of fear though him what the man could do _without_ restraint.

John let a predatory smile cross his face, he’d read the fear that Elias is trying to hide in his eyes. “Are you sure?” John waited a few seconds before continuing. “You took her child, you tried to make her choose between her duty as a mother and her duty as a police officer. That’s not something she will forget anytime soon…” John waited to let that sink in. He could tell that Elias for all his planning hadn’t planned on that. “Let me ask you something… What is the most dangerous bear?”

Elias realized it wasn’t a question he needed to answer.

“It’s a mother with her cub.”

He then continued. “Do you know what’s even more dangerous?”

Again, Elias stayed silent.

“A man like me, without restraint.” Then John pulled the handgun he had slipped through the security putting it on Elias’s forehead.

Elias visibly gulped as he held up his hand to keep his men back. He knows John is just making a point… this time.

John gave him another predatory smile, “Good boy. Know this, if I was going to end you today… you and your little toy soldiers here wouldn’t be able to stop me. So, wither I come through the front door, or slip in the back or take you out from a mile away… I can end your life anytime I want to. If you were to turn state’s evidence and went into witness protection, I’ll still find out and end you.”

John put the handgun way. Leaning back like he’s holding a pleasant conversation again. “I recognize that as much as I loathe you, I know you and better the devil you know, right? But there are a couple of things you are going to do, and this isn’t a tit for tat thing. You will not target innocent people you will not target innocent families. I don’t care if you idiots kill each other, but I _won’t_ abide innocence getting caught in the crossfire. Also, as I stated you will leave my people alone. If they get so much as a papercut dealing with your paperwork…” John let the rest hang.

“I trust I’ve made my point, Carl?” John said getting up.

Elias just nods.

“Good.” John turns to walk around the guards who are watching him closely. He doesn’t pause as the door’s lock is released without the guard calling for it.

Much to the surprise of the others in the room.

John paused at the door looking back at Elias, “One last thing, tell your little bitch Anthony to avoid me at all costs. Because next time… I won’t miss.”

John stepped out closing the door behind him.

This time the loud clang made the three men in the room jump.

The End


End file.
